One Day, He Won't Be A Jerk
by DaniChibari
Summary: Soul and Maka, despite being close friends, spend most their time bickering. But deep down, Soul can't help but feel like a jerk sometimes.


**Okay, here is another short one-shot as part of my weekly vocab assignment. This is also my first Soul Eater fic, so I hope I did okay with the characters. I would say this fic is better than the last vocab thing I wrote, but that's just my opinion. I'm starting to get the feel for this vocab-short-story-fan-fic thing, and I had easier words to work with this time around.**

**I hope you enjoy this superquick one-shot!**

**See if you can tell what the vocab words are (there are 6 of them this time).**

* * *

><p>"Soul, I'm not going to say it again," Maka whined, recapitulating her demand for the umpteenth time that night. "You need to get off the couch and give me the remote because I need the TV!"<p>

"Come on Maka, be cool," Soul drawled, tossing the remote lazily from hand to hand. "I already told you there's no point in yelling at me when I'm in the middle of a movie and- Whoa!"

Soul jumped off the couch and scrambled to his feet just as a large dictionary came smashing down on the couch where he had been sitting only moments ago. He quickly turned and held his hands out in surrender. He was hoping the gesture would assuage his roommate who was now brandishing an atlas. But it was no use. Before he could even consider cajoling her to put the book down...

"Maka CHOP!"

...it came crashing down on his head.

"Ow..." Soul croaked out weakly from the floor as Maka stepped over him. She plucked the remote out of his hand and plopped down on couch next to the dictionary.

As she began to flip to her desired television channel, Soul dragged himself onto the couch. He grumbled while rubbing his head in an attempt to dispel the pain.

"Jeez, Maka. That really wasn't cool."

"I know," she affirmed brightly.

Soul gave an annoyed huff. "I don't get it. It's a school night. Shouldn't a bookworm like you be doing homework or something?"

"I am doing homework, Soul. Professor Stein told me about a documentary on soul resonance."

"So? Why does that have to affect me?"

"Because I was hoping you could watch it with me. We could learn something."

Soul scoffed. "You can't be serious."

"You don't have to watch it with me, but I want to see it. Now shut up and let me find this documentary."

Soul considered leaving, but decided against it. He sighed to make his annoyance known then shut up like he was told.

Maka progressed through the channels slowly, scrutinizing each channel for a few seconds before flipping to the next.

After about ten minutes, Maka stopped flipping through channels. "Sorry, Soul," she sighed. "I must have missed it." She stood and straightened her plaid mini skirt. "Here," she said, holding the remote out to her roommate with a small smile. "You can finish your movie. I'm sorry for interrupting."

Soul hesitated before snatching the remote out of her hand. "About time," he snapped, feigning annoyance. She rolled her eyes in response, muttered a small 'goodnight' and left.

Soul listened to his roommate's footsteps fade away as she made her way down the hall towards her room. He then repositioned himself on the couch and flipped back to his movie only to be greeting by a black screen and scrolling names.

Soul stared at the screen dumbly for a moment before sighing and turning the TV off. He tossed the remote careless on the floor and started at the ceiling instead.

He never really cared about the movie in the first place. He was just bored. That's why he had been so stubborn about giving up the remote control when Maka had asked. Messing with her gave him something to do. But she was always so nice that messing with her never lasted more than fifteen minutes.

Soul glanced at the clock above the television set. 10:32. He looked down the hall towards the door that led to Maka's room.

_It's not _that _late. Maybe I can actually go and spend time with her, instead of just looking for an excuse to push her buttons all the time._

Soul made his way to her door and knocked lightly.

"Maka?"

When she didn't answer he pushed the door open and saw that she was already fast asleep.

Soul sighed. He had once again spent the whole day either ignoring or bickering with his closest friend. And yet, minus the part where she tried to bash his brains out with an atlas, she had been kind and tolerant with him. He had always hoped that one day he wouldn't be a complete jerk to her, but apparently today wasn't one of those days.

_I guess there's always tomorrow._

**Yay! I wouldn't exactly call that fluff but there was some Maka x Soul in there at the end. I love them so much!**

**Anyhow, thanks a bundle for reading!**

**Dani~**


End file.
